Crashing Down
by amberkarp
Summary: Phil isn't making enough money to support himself. How will Dan react when he learns that Phil is leaving? (Rated for a bit of violence)


**_(A/N) I slaved over this story for you guys xD. Even if there aren't many people who read this, I'm really thankful for those who do. You guys make writing worth it for me. ^-^_**

Phil's POV

I grimaced as I prepared to call the number of the only person who really mattered to me. I hated to leave, but I really had no other choice. Lately, my subscribers had been dwindling and I had lost my fame while Dan's was elevated. My loss meant that I was out of money… and my bills wouldn't pay themselves. Since Dan and I lived together, we generally split the costs 50-50. I couldn't bear to let him pay for me, so I was out to do the only thing left to be done. I was going to move and get another job.

I slowly keyed in the numbers, typing them from memory rather than searching for his contact. A cold weight settled in my stomach. I knew that what I was doing was going to hurt, but I couldn't live with life as is. There was no way that I'd let Dan pay for me, and there was no way that I could live in London with my current income. I'd have to face my fears and be independent.

The phone ring twice before apparently awaking my to be ex-housemate. "Wazzup?" Dan's sleepy voice came through the speaker.

"Dan," I said urgently, fighting back tears. "I'm moving out."

There was a moment of sickening silence as Dan's sleep-deprived brain processed what I had just said. That man really needed to get more rest instead of staying up until three a.m. "What?!" He gasped. I could hear his voice break, and that was when my emotional dam came crashing down.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried into the phone, leaning on the closest object, which happened to be a tree in the park that Dan and I used to go to for our social experiments. My eyes welled up with tears, and I fought not to let them till down my cheeks. "Dan, I can't support myself with my YouTube career anymore," I sniffed. "I'm moving to Missouri to find a new job in a place where everything doesn't cost so much. I need to have a fresh start."

"Phil, that's practically on the other side of the world!" Dan gasped. "P-please! Don't leave me," he choked. I let the tears spill down my face.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "Goodbye, Dan." I hit the "Call End" button before Dan could say anything else. I realized that I would have to go to our apartment to gather my stuff, but that could wait. I pushed myself out of my leaning position and started to aimlessly wander the city, not caring where I was going. I just had to get away.

Dan's POV

I stared at my phone in shock. Phil was leaving?! My brain refused to process the information. He couldn't leave! Phil was my everything! When I was sad or having an existential crisis, Phil was always there to cheer me up. Without him, if be completely lost. Even though Phil was losing a few followers lately, I never would have thought in a million years that it could get this bad. Honestly, I wouldn't even be here if not for him. He was the reason that my YouTube career had such a successful kickoff. As I said before, I'm Phil Trash #1.

I dashed to Phil's room, looking to see if his belongings were still there. They were still strewn about the room, assuring me that Phil couldn't leave just yet. My eyes dashed frantically around while I tried to think of places where my friend could be. My eyes widened as I remembered that there had been the sounds of birds chirping and children laughing in the background when Phil called me. Throwing on a jumper, I dashed out of our apartment. I ran down the street, heedless of oncoming cars.

When I approached the park, I looked around urgently. Spying an old woman on the bench next to the playground, I took a deep breath and walked up to her. Social interaction… I could do this. It was for Phil, after all.

"Excuse me," I called to the woman. She looked up, a grin lighting up her face.

"Why, hello sonny," she said, beckoning for me to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush. Have you seen a man of about 30 years of age, with black hair and sparkling blue eyes?" I asked, wringing my hands.

"Oh, yes! Is he your friend? He was here a few minutes ago; you just missed him," the old woman said, sighing.

"Could you perhaps tell me where he went?" I asked, hoping fervently that Phil hadn't gone far.

"He went yander," the woman said, pointing towards a busy road. "I wish you luck in your search!" She called at I thanked her and sped off.

Although I'm not a fan of physical work, I ran as fast as I possibly could. Within seconds, I was panting and sweat was dripping down my forehead. I ignored my limits, however. I continued to run, my eyes brightening when finally, after a few painful minutes of searching, I saw Phil walking across a road, his head down with sorrow.

"Phil!" I called, dashing towards my best friend. Phil looked up for a split second, eyes widening in surprise.

HONK! HONK!

We saw the truck seconds too late. In a single instant, the truck driver tried to slow down but couldn't in time. It ended up still hitting Phil, who flew backwards. I started running before Phil hit the ground. Tears streaming from my eyes, I knelt down and looked at Phil. "Please don't leave me," I choked. "I-I need you Phil. I love you," I whispered. Phil opened one eye, visibly in pain. "You too," he managed, before falling unconscious.

I called the police, who in turn got an ambulance to come. Within an hour, Phil was safely tucked in a hospital bed after surgery.

As I came into the hospital room, I stopped for a moment. The window was open. The wispy curtains fluttered in the breeze, creating a soft rustle. The room was almost quiet. I instinctively made my breathing silent, and slowly walked over to Phil's bed. The heart monitor beeped softly, reminding me that time was still passing. I took a deep breath, and grasped Phil's hand, which was halfway under the thin sheet that covered him. As I gently held Phil's hand, I noticed a light pressure. Phil slowly wrapped his hand around mine, and a soft grin lit up his face once more.


End file.
